


The Otherworld

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know why nobody believes him when he is consistently right all of the time.<br/>AKA the one where Stiles and Derek interrupt Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Otherworld

**The Otherworld**

"Stiles, can you please relax? This is what's going to happen tonight," Derek explained slowly, "You and I are going to watch The Nightmare before Christmas, I will hand out candy to the kids who come to the door, we will make out on your father's couch and the more clothes that you lose, the harder it will be to keep answering the door-"

Stiles snickered when Derek said 'harder', but the alpha simply rolled his eyes and continued to plan the evening, "Then it'll get to be too late and the children will stop showing up, you're dad will still be on his nightshift, then we'll fuck in your childhood bedroom where you've probably been fantasizing about sleeping with me since you were eighteen-"

"Sixteen." Stiles corrected.

"And then we are going to fall asleep, and Halloween will be over. It'll be fine." Derek finished.

"You know that Halloween is the day that the boundary between this world and 'the otherworld' is more thin, Derek. That means that anything could happen. Maybe we've just been lucky with Kanimas, Darrachs, and freaking Nogitsunes, Derek. If that's what is lurking in our world than what the hell is in the otherworld?!"

                The alpha heaved a sigh, and when the doorbell rang he leapt to his feet, announcing that it was time for trick-or-treaters. Stiles could hear the frightened, but also amused screams of the children reacting to Derek and he chuckled at the thought. When the alpha returned, his eyes were only glowing with mischief, and Stiles rolled his own eyes in response before accusing, "You wolfed out on them, didn't you?"

                Derek just grinned and slid an arm behind Stiles' back before he lead him towards the couch with a grin. The human had to reluctantly admit that his boyfriend was right- by the time that midnight struck they were both naked on his childhood bed and he was feeling much better about the whole evening. Stiles fell lower on his elbows, and he let out a choked off moan, but before he had a chance to hear Derek's response there was a loud crash.

                There was too much happening- wolves were snarling, Derek's claws were pinching into Stiles' hips, and then someone else swung in through the window. That was when all hell broke loose. Stiles twisted his neck around so that he could see, and he did not like the looks of things.

                Derek was wolfed out, his eyes flaring alpha red at the first imposter who was... also Derek? Also Derek was also wolfed out and snarling, and the second imposter had two knives in his hands and he appeared to be torn between which Derek he wanted to attack. Stiles groaned loudly and dropped his head to his bed, and this time it wasn't because of anything that Derek was doing. The room paused to stare at him and he snapped his head up and snarled, "Are you fucking kidding me? We are trying to cockblock _ourselves_?!"

There was a beat of silence before also Derek growled out, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Derek-Derek rose a sarcastic brow despite the situation and asked, "Are you seriously asking me that? What does it look like I'm fucking doing?"

Also Stiles, in turn yelled, "I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-no need for killing there, buddy!" Stiles-Stiles yelped. Derek-Derek snarled at Also Stiles immediately with his eyes flashing red as he crouched over Stiles-Stiles' body. Also Stiles' face contorted before he turned on Also Derek and his voice sounded as bit hysterical as he asked, "Will you please get your doppleganger the fuck out of mine?!"

"I am not going anywhere near your naked body, _hunter_." Also-Derek growled back, which immediately made Stiles-Stiles ask, "Hold up, I'm a hunter in whatever form of reality you guys are from?"

"What is going on?!" The sheriff finally yelled as he slammed Stiles' bedroom door open. Immediately everybody fell silent, and the Sheriff gawked for a long moment at everything before him. Finally he grabbed Also-Derek, who was unlucky enough to be closest to the door, by the back of the neck and dragged him from the room as he demanded, "Everybody in the living room _now_ \- you two," he gestured towards Stiles-Stiles and Derek-Derek, "Get some pants on, _Jesus_."

As soon as the bedroom was empty except for the two of them, Stiles gave Derek a seething look as he sneered, " _Nothing is going to happen on Halloween Stiles, it'll be fine._ It'll be fine my ass! Why doesn't anybody believe me when I am always so god damn right all of the time?!"

 


End file.
